ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
New York City Hall (2016)
Note that this is a different canon from the previous 1984 and 1989 films. That version New York City Hall is covered here. | appeared='Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)': Chapter 11 (DS): The Mayor's Office | Ghosts= }} The New York City Hall was the location the Ghostbusters meet with the Mayor in the 2016 movie. History Before and during the events of the Ghostbusters' formation, Mayor Bradley; assisted by Jennifer Lynch, conducted a quiet investigation of paranormal events taking place around New York City then of the Ghostbusters themselves with the help of Agents Hawkins and Rorke of the Department of Homeland Security. After the incident with Martin Heiss and the public capture of Mayhem at the Stonebrook Theatre, it was decided that a meeting in the Mayor's Office was warranted. Lynch sat on edge of Bradley's desk and explained tandem parachuting to him. Bradley asked who would be on top, him or the instructor. Lynch answered it would be the instructor. Bradley waved his index finger and declined doing it. The office door opened. Bradley stood. Agent Rorke entered the office first and acknowledged Mayor Bradley. The Ghostbusters filed in. Bradley welcomed them in, apologized for the drama, and asked them to take a seat.Jillian Holtzmann flopped onto the chair on the end near the agents, slouched, and put her feet up feet. Bradley scolded her. Abby Yates tugged at Holtzmann's boots. Erin Gilbert started with saying they didn't have a lot of time and they were not frauds. Bradley interrupted and stated they knew they were not frauds because they were monitoring the situation quite closely. Lynch added Agents Hawkins and Rorke were with Homeland Security they were investigating it extremely quietly. Bradley asked the Ghostbusters what they knew. Erin revealed that they believed that someone was creating a device that attracted and amplified paranormal activity. Abby added that activity was escalating now and leading to an even larger scale event. Bradley joked that sounded terrible. Holtzmann gestured an explosion. Bradley complemented them on the great work but told them it was time to knock it off. Abby was confused. Bradley repeated himself. Abby clarified she heard him and saw the hand gesture. Bradley elaborated and asked them to let the government do their work. Lynch added they were worried that they were drawing a lot of attention to themselves. Bradley agreed. Holtzmann feigned surprise. Erin noted Patty Tolan wore big earrings. Patty admitted if it was a crime to look good, she was guilty as charged. Other than that, Erin believed they kept a very low profile. Agent Hawkins pointed out they drove a hearse with a ghost on it, and used a distinctly un-American-sounding siren. Erin admitted they did. Hawkins asked them if they had any idea how many federal regulations they broke on a daily basis. Holtzmann asked if it was one. Agent Rorke replied no. She asked if it was two. He replied no. She asked again if it was one. Rorke told her to just sit quietly. She made a face and reached for his chest. He brushed her away. Bradley explained what the essence of the deal was going to be: they planned to make the public think the Ghostbusters were frauds. Erin and Abby were surprised. Lynch explained the human brain could only handle so much and if everybody knew what was going on, there would be a panic. Abby understood and nodded. Lynch elaborated that they would release disinformation to make the Stonebrook Theatre case look like a hoax rather than risk mass hysteria. Abby agreed they didn't want mass hysteria either but their main concern was that they were allowed to continue their work. Erin agreed but felt like the cat was sort of already kind of out of the bag. Abby interpreted their words as they wanted to put the cat back inside the bag. Erin agreed but repeated she felt like the cat was already out. Abby knew that. Erin brought up how hard it would be to put the cat back in. Abby wasn't convinced it was impossible to do. Erin pointed out that was why that saying existed. Bradley and Lynch stared. Abby thought it was a nonsense saying. Erin elaborated they couldn't put the cat back is if it was out. The agents stared. Abby insisted she put a cat in a bag all the time. Erin rephrased herself. Lynch interjected and stated they just wanted to shove that damn cat back in the bag. Rorke intimated that the cat had been out of the bag before but people lost interest and put it back in. Lynch added people always moved on. Rorke told them about a sheriff in New Mexico who reported a UFO encounter, the crew of the SS Ourang Medan who died mysteriously, and the entire town of Langville, Montana who went missing. Holtzmann feigned shock. Abby explained they were talking about relocating and not about anyone being killed. Bradley stated they were turned inside out. Erin asked if their skin was on the inside of their body. Bradley confirmed that was true because their organs were on the outside. Abby asked if they were okay. Bradley curtly answered "sure." Holtzmann thought they were dead. Bradley thanked them for coming. Officials *Mayor Bradley *Jennifer Lynch Trivia *The Exterior shot of the building is actually of Tweed Courthouse, which has common features. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 11 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***The Mayor's Office References Gallery From Film and Trailers Unless otherwise noted, the screen caps come from the Extended Edition of the film. GB2016CityHallAerialViewSc01.png|Aerial View GB2016CityHallExteriorSc01.png|Exterior GB2016CityHallExteriorSc02.png| GB2016CityHallExteriorSc03.png| GB2016CityHallMayorsOfficeSc01.png|Mayor's Office GB2016CityHallMayorsOfficeSc02.png| GB2016CityHallMayorsOfficeSc03.png| GB2016CityHallMayorsOfficeSc04.png| GB2016CityHallMayorsOfficeSc05.png| GB2016CityHallMayorsOfficeSc06.png| Deleted Scene "The Mayor's Office" GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc18.png GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc26.png GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc27.png GB2016DSTheMayorsOfficeSc28.png Category:GB:2016 Locations Category:Locations